


agitated

by SpicyJam



Series: Celebration Giveaway [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (against the wall sex), Adrenaline, Dirty Talk, F/M, Injured Sex, Injury, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Wall Sex, almost?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 17:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12064017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyJam/pseuds/SpicyJam
Summary: He jammed his fingers into the crack at the neck he’d carved earlier, uncaring as the robot tried to push him away. With a grunt— more of a snarl really, he ripped the head clean off the body. Wires sparked as it rolled away, and he kicked the body as it fell to the side for good measure.She tripped on nothing, immediately losing her stamina as the fight ended. Her heart caught at her throat as he turned his heated gaze on her, and she eeped a soft, “Holy shit.” before he descended on her.---Pidge gets a little injured during training and Keith gets a little too heated.





	agitated

**Author's Note:**

> a d r e n a l i n e s e x
> 
> no major injuries! pidge just twists her ankle

Pidge grunted as she hit the ground, slammed forward by the training droid so hard that her teeth rattled.

Her bayard flew from her grip, sliding a damning few feet away, and she kicked out at the robot to escape its punishing staff, adrenaline helping her to ignore the painful throb in her ankle as she slid across the floor by her stomach, using the inertia from the blow to her advantage.

She grabbed her bayard, and prepared to stab it out when a familiar, angry blur jumped over her form, sword clashing with metal staff. His helmet was gone, having been knocked off between blows with a different droid that he’d hopefully decapitated by now.

She slid from under him, out of the way, both to catch her breath and to stake out the rest of the situation.

Hunk had made serious leeway with his gun, pushing the onslaught of droids Coran tossed at them into a corner, only to be finished off by Lance’s and Shiro’s combined efforts.

They were down to only a few left, and would probably be finished with them by the time she and Keith finished off the one that wouldn’t leave her alone.

Her bayard switched from its dormant state and she charged back at them, slipping between them before Keith could take another swing, tangling the bot in her electric rope and yanking it back before she twisted out of the way so Keith could finish it off.

He stabbed into its neck, but the bot seemed to have expected this, because it grabbed the oncoming sword— uncaring that a few of its fingers broke off— and yanked it out of his hold, pulling him with it to swing him onto the ground.

Pidge shrieked as it tugged on her rope, retracting it as quickly as possible. But not fast enough, as the robot broke free and grabbed her by the forearm, lifting her up to toss her clear across the room.

Something cracked on impact as she smacked against the opposite wall like a bug on a windshield, and she prayed to god it was her jetpack and not her spine. She plopped on the ground face first, taking a moment to clear her vision before she joined the fray again.

Keith had hopped back up before she could, an angry roar startling the other paladins as they finished off the very last droid.

He jammed his fingers into the crack at the neck he’d carved earlier, uncaring as the robot tried to push him away. With a grunt— more of a snarl really, he ripped the head clean off the body. Wires sparked as it rolled away, and he kicked the body as it fell to the side for good measure.

She tripped on nothing, immediately losing her stamina as the fight ended. Her heart caught at her throat as he turned his heated gaze on her, and she eeped a soft, “Holy shit.” before he descended on her.

He lifted her clear off the floor, shoving her back against the wall she’d been slammed against and kissed her until she grew dizzy. She, of course, took it all in stride and kissed him back. Her teeth raked across his lower lip, and a pleased groan had her keening in response.

In the background, the remaining three paladins couldn’t leave fast enough, and she was faintly aware of Coran awkwardly coughing from the control center as he shut down the simulation before he, too, made his swift escape.

That left them completely alone, and she yanked at where his armor connected, tugging it off to let it fall with a jarring  _clang_  at their feet.

He pulled her helmet off first, cupping his hands around her cheeks to get a good look at her face. “You okay?”

She tested her weight on her left foot. “I think I sprained my ankle.”

Without another word, he lifted her up and pressed her back against the wall, burying his face against her neck, biting her over the black bodysuit. She barely felt a thing, other than his spit soaking into it.

The rest of their armor fell to a heap on the floor, until they were wearing nothing but the bodysuits, and he pulled hers apart until one half bunched at her knees, and the other was shoved upwards to just below her chest.

She shivered, and he pressed his groin against her. His skin was clammy with sweat under her touch, and he smelled strongly as he always did after a long session with the gladiators.

Pidge reached between them, trusting him not to drop her, and ran her hand from his chest to between his legs. “No fair.”

“What do you want?” He whispered, a commanding tone that had her dripping wet in seconds.

Pidge tossed her head back until it collided with the wall. “Fuck me.” Then, softer, “Please, Keith.”

He pushed down the pants part of his bodysuit, exposing himself to her, and she gasped as he pressed in with little prep. Both of her legs were hooked against his arms, pushed higher until she was near folded in half so that he could press heavy kisses against her, their teeth clashing together more than once.

It wasn’t something she was used to from him, but it was a welcomed change to their routine, and one she would be demanding more often.

“You like that?” He growled against her throat, lifting and pulling her in time with his thrusts. Her moans reached a crescendo when he sunk his teeth into her neck hard enough that she could feel it even past the thick material. It would probably leave a bruise, and that was enough to make her tighten around him.

He groaned at the feeling, but his legs stayed steady as he controlled the pace. The adrenaline coursing his veins had begun to fade, but was almost immediately replaced by heavy arousal that would only dwindle after he fucked Pidge so hard that the sight of her cumming on his cock would replace the heart-stopping sight of her crashing against a wall and nearly breaking her neck.

He was rough mostly out of anger. Not at her, obviously, but at the droid that had dared try to touch her, and at himself for not catching her in time.

Another rough shove in and she caught his attention with a louder moan. “Keith— please,  _touch_ me.” She begged, unable to move her hands from his shoulders to please herself.

He made a show of contemplating her request, even slowing his thrusts, until she wiggled so hard he nearly dropped her.

“Bad girl.” He admonished, pulling out only to press her face against the wall and enter her from behind, careful to hold her hurt ankle off the ground and to support most of her weight.

At this angle, he could press in even deeper while he slid his hand down her stomach, rubbing circles around her clit. The rough material of the suit had her arching towards the touch, a welcome texture when she was so hot and bothered.

Her shirt rode up completely then, and the cold wall against her nipples was a shock. He laughed at her subsequent, shrill cry, and he pulled her back so that she was just barely being supported by the wall, mostly just held up by him.

And, well… she knew he was strong. She’d  _just_  seen him rip off a robot’s head, but being carried  _and_ fucked at the same time was just something she was  _not_  expecting to happen to her.

A flurry of expletives strung out of her mouth, and he tilted her back to quiet them, continuing his unrelenting pace without breaking a sweat.

With his newly freed hand, he circled his arm across her chest to pull her securely to _his_ , rolling her nipples between his thumb and forefinger.

 _That_ , out of everything, seemed to be what her body needed. She choked on her cry as she came, and Keith only continued to thrust into her, seemingly uncaring. The only sign that he noticed she did was the pausing of his fingers rubbing across her clit. That hand moved to her hips, arching her just the way he liked it.

He admired her from behind; the way her skin glowed post-orgasm, or the way her skin tasted salty with sweat when he sucked against her jaw (the closest he could get to her neck without getting another mouthful of bodysuit).

Pidge reached down to feel where he thrusted in and out, and the sudden touch— rough because of her gloved fingers— had him tensing, tightening his hold on her as he came. He pulled out after the first few spurts,spraying ropes of white between her legs, and she sagged heavily against him. Her fingers had gotten messy from the sudden climax, but so had the rest of her. Plus, she didn’t feel like complaining about it with how tired she suddenly was from said climax.

She was surprised when he didn’t drop her as he caught his breath. He only straightened himself, slowly fixed their clothing, and let her down easy once he was sure she was ready.

Only to immediately gather her up in his arms, tossing her legs over one arm and supporting her back with the other.

“Oh, what the hell.” She said, mostly because she was startled.

He laughed, an ever rare sound that was growing more frequent the closer they got. Nothing closer than adrenaline-filled wall sex, she guessed?

“Let’s get your foot checked out. And then we can continue this in my room.”

She  _may_  have turned red at that, but no one had to know that a matching flush of arousal surged between her legs.

**Author's Note:**

> this is like.... the only fic i wrote during this event that had a basic plot and didn't immediately begin with sex.


End file.
